Hanson Jones
Hanson Jones is a main character in Handsome Little Liars. Biography Hanson Jones is one of five main characters in Handsome Little Liars. He starts off the series as individual who is passionate about saving the planet. Hanson is very protective and will do anything to protect his friends. Hanson was loosely based of Aria Montgomery from Pretty Little Liars. Season 1 The Night In Question Hanson was attending a sleepover at Samuel's house along with his other friends, Bradley, Randy and Charlie. Hanson turns up to Sam's house later than the other boys explaining that he was with his girlfriend Brie. When asked how he got into the house, Hanson explains that the doors to Sam's house were unlocked. This makes Bradley freak out as he orders Hanson to go looking for Sam and Charlie to bring them back to the room. Later in the garden Hanson and Randy scare Sam and Charlie as a joke, all four boys then drink some spiked vodka and all collapse. The following morning he along with the rest of the boys go into the house and find out Bradley has gone. They Found A Body Hanson is with the boys at the start of the episode when it is revealed Bradley went missing. When time jumps forward we see that Hanson and Brie are still dating. Brie is acting suspicious and tells Hanson she has a secret meeting. Hanson then organises a protest for vegan lunch options with Brie's best friend Nina. At lunch time Hanson witnesses WIll dump the milkshake over Charlie. He intentionally attempts to help his friend before backing away. Hanson is then shown in the juice shop receiving his first B message on a plastic cup. He leaves the shop to follow ambulances to Rosewood Forest. Wear Something Black Hanson meets Sam in the forest and they reconnect. However once the body is confirmed to be Bradley's Hanson flees the scene not wanting to believe it. At the funeral Hanson sits with his old friends and witnesses the return of Robbie Knight. At the end of the funeral Hanson, Charlie and Sam finally reunite. They then receive their first text from B. Always Let Your Conscience B Your Guide In this episode Hanson expresses to the boys that he feels like Brie is hiding something from him. Brie later reveals to Nina that she is in fact pregnant. When the boys arrive at Bradley's wake, they once again meet Robbie. Hanson is shown to be sceptical of Robbie and Brie's friendship, and when asked how the boys know Robbie, Hanson and the rest of the boys do not wish to talk about it. In a flashback it is revealed that during a party at the beech Hanson and the other boys were playing truth or dare. Randy dared Hanson to jump into the lake naked which he did with little fuss. It is then revealed to the audience that Bradley dared Robbie to break into Mrs. Wilson's store. Instead of defending him the liars ran away. Hanson, Charlie and Sam are leaving school when Brie approaches her boyfriend. She is about to tell him her secret. But she got cold feet and made up a lie, leaving Hanson in the dark. Lonely Hearts CluB Hanson is first seen at lunch time when it is announced he is one of the candidates for Homecoming King. Hanson and the rest of the table are then invited to Randy's pre-Homecoming house party. During the party Hanson helps put a drunken Charlie to bed, and is also suspicious of Brie's behaviour. However when Randy is spiked Hanson is the first one of the boys on the scene he and Charlie then receive a text from B asking "Who's Next?" Homecoming All of the boys are at Charlie's house talking about last night. Hanson doesn't seem all that interested in the dance mistaking it for Prom at one point. Once there he, Sam and Charlie get a photo. An excited Brie gets giddy and the pair go on stage for the announcement. Brie ends up winning Queen, but Randy wins King instead of Hanson. Will describes Hanson as a 'Lucky Guy' to have a girlfriend like Brie when he's talking to Sam. Charlie then tells the boys how he's overheard what sounds like a plan between Clara and Luke. When the liars go to confront them, the so called plan ends up being a video memorial to Bradley. Various photos pop up including one of Hanson and Bradley. Hanson is then present when the video of Mike threatening Bradley plays to the entire Homecoming dance. At the end of the episode Brie tells Hanson that she is pregnant. Bang Goes The Theory During police questioning Hanson is in shock, he only answers one question breifly when asked what his relationship was like with Bradley, Hanson ironically says "BFF's". Once the boys leave they all stay at Hanson's house. Hanson explains to them that he doesn't want to talk about Brie just yet. During the night Hanson briefly wakes up, and believes that he see's Bradley stroking Charlie's head. In the morning Hanson isn't sure if it was a dream or reality. When the boys are set tasks by B, Hanson is excused, B proclaims that "Daddy can sit this one out". Hanson offers to help the rest of The Liars but they all turn down his help. He meets up with them later in the episode after receiving instructions to be at city hall. City Hall then explodes in an inferno sending the lairs reeling. Hanson along with the rest of the HLL's are arrested at the end of the episode, as a black hooded figure watches it all on a monitor. Bow Your Head Hanson and the HLL's are all again in custody. Clarke Crew then reveals he knows the boys are innocent. He and Johanna Kendrick, dismiss Hanson and Randy to have words with their sons. Sam calls Hanson later in the episode trying to explain his theory that Will is B. Hanson doesn't believe Sam has sufficient evidence but comes over anyway. Once over there Hanson explains whilst it makes Will look bad there is no concrete evidence. Hanson also mentions in this episode that he and Brie have reunited, but doesn't go into too much detail. Hanson encourages Sam to keep looking before leaving. The King B In the special flashback episode Hanson is first mentioned by Bradley in passing. When discussing his friends, Bradley comments that Hanson changed when he got with Brie, referring to her as the Yoko of the group. Later Bradley tells the reader that he and Randy got into a confrontation with Hanson and Sam, over the fact Bradley only wanted to hang around with Randy and Charlie. He later tells the reader that Hanson had apologized with Sam. In Your Element Hanson is first seen at the Halloween party, where he and Brie have decided to dress as Tarzan and Jane. When Charlie arrives, he tells Hanson and the other liars that B is at the party, the boys decide to split up and search the house. After he has done one lap of the house, he sits in the garden with Brie, where the pair and Randy discuss the baby. Sam then arrives late, he and Hanson the decide that they have to tell Randy about their B theory so take him upstairs to discuss the whole thing. However once the boys get upstairs, they accidentally walk in on Clara and Nina kissing. Hanson shuts the door and gives the girls privacy, promising that the boys will pretend that they didn't see anything. Later in the episode Hanson and Sam have explained their theory to Randy, who now becomes angered and wants justice. However Hanson reminds the boys that they have to find solid evidence before they can blame Will. But Sam reminds the pair that Will won't pull any big moves, as it is now three against one. The boys reluctantly walk downstairs, once there they notice all the lights on the living room are off, a video begins to play. Clara and Nina are abruptly outed, then much to the dismay of the boys Will goes public with his relationship with Charlie, he gives the liars a smile as the crowd around the two new couples begins to cheer. At the end of the episode Hanson's mother Melody Jones returns and is seen for the first time My Faire Charlie Upon her return Hanson tells his mother about all of the things that have transpired since they last saw each other. In a phone call to Sam, Hanson unloads all his 'Mommy Drama' before quickly apologizing for doing so. Once the boys are at school, Brie announces at lunch that the couple will be attending their first sonogram with each other. Later on into lunch once everyone else leaves the table the three Liars discuss their theory in depth. Randy pledges to get some information from Will's gym locker. Once at the clinic the couple are confused as a married couple. To which Brie jokes that they aren't married... Just yet. During the whole process Hanson sees his baby for the first time and begins to well up. He is the happiest he has ever been, however he is soon brought back to reality from a phone call from Sam. Who explains that Turner has been inappropriate with Charlie. Once the pair arrive at Sam's house they notice that Will is there too, comforting his boyfriend. The three Liars excuse themselves into the kitchen were Randy reveals he retrieved a piece of evidence from Will's locker. A page from Bradley's journal, now Hanson is all on board for telling Charlie. However Randy believes it's a bad idea, stating that Charlie is one mental push away from a breakdown and this could be the thing to push him over the edge. So much to Hanson's dismay the boys remain quiet once more. At the end of the episode Hanson is present when they drag Turner's body from the wreckage of the car crash, as all of the boys look on in horror. Picture This The episode begins with all of the liars at Randy's house in a state of shock over the events that had concluded the previous episode. The boys all say that they believe that B was behind the attack and now fear that Turner's death will be pinned on them. Charlie excuses himself from the house, stating that Will is picking him up. Out of all the boys Hanson seems most concerned about Charlie and Will's relationship. He believes that they should keep their friend far away from the jock, however the other boys think it's best to wait for more evidence. The following day Hanson is talking to Randy about a girl that Brie has set him up with. Randy tries to pump his friend for information but only learns that her name is Dani Day. Hanson then looks out his window to see that his neighbor and Bradley's former BFF Karl King has returned from vacation. Hanson then has a flashback were Bradley introduced Karl, who offered to take the boy to a party. Although they ask Bradley never reveals where he met Karl, or how they became friends. Whilst Charlie and Sam are investigating, Hanson and Randy are on a double date with Brie and Dani, when B texts the boys, informing them that they are weakest when they are split off into teams. In the conclusion of the episode Brie call Hanson out for his weird behavior and asks if he's cheating on her. She steals his phone believing she'll catch him in the act. However she reads all of the texts from B, before receiving her first text. As the episode ends Hanson embraces her and promises to keep her safe. Kisses Boys The episode begins with all of the boys agreeing that they need to tell Charlie, after Sam has evidence that Will was there the night Bradley went missing, in the form of a mysterious photo album. Hansom wants to do so, due to the fact Brie is now involved, he wants to end this so no one else gets hurt. During the morning Hanson along with the other liars and Brie invite Charlie around to finally tell him, Randy believes a more direct approach will work better however, Hanson and Brie believe it will be better when if the ease him into it. Once the liars finally explain Charlie runs away from Sam's house and into the pouring rain. The boys get in Sam's car and decide they have to follow him. The boys get to school following a confrontation between Will and Charlie. Hanson and Sam watch on as Randy beats up Will. Later in the episode Hanson is helping Randy set up his Christmas decorations, in a comical moment he lays in a pile of tinsel unable to untangle it. The boys have a pleasant conversation with Randy's older brother David. Hanson then explains to the boys he believe that he saw Bradley after Homecoming, the other two boys believe that Hanson was only dreaming and reassure him that Bradley is really dead. The boys agree to order a take out and have a movie night. However they soon watch the news and see that Will has been ran over, they then receive a text from B taking credit for the attack. B then promises that the boys will be left alone for the holidays. The final scene of the episode B breaks into Sam's house and steals the photo album. A Shower of Judgement Hanson is first seen when they go to Sam's house and find out that the photo album has been stolen. Hanson is later seen walking to school with Sam, following the events of the previous episode everyone believes that the boys had something to do with Will's accident. Once the boys enter school everyone begins to look at them in a funny way. At lunch the boys are arguing over why B decided to run over Will. Hanson states that the boys didn't provoke B in anyway and believe that B crossed the line big time. Blake comes over and attacks the liars verbally. Hanson the sees Sam take down Nick with a single punch. Hanson is later seen at Brie's baby shower that Nina has hosted. The boys excuse themselves and discuss B in the kitchen away from everyone else, they are talking about new suspects. Sam reminds the boys that the majority of Rosewood hated Bradley and it could be anyone. The episode ends with Brie screaming after getting a present off B. When Hanson looks down, B has sent little plush dolls of the boys. Hanson runs out of the house, afraid now more than ever, that B will hurt people he loves. The More You Know The boys are left in Hanson's house, before deciding to chase after him. However he is nowhere to be found, so the boys give up and return to the baby shower. The following day at school and there is still no sign of Hanson, all of the boys continue looking with only Randy having some success. He chases Hanson into school, but before he can catch up Hanson manages to ditch him once more. Hanson reappears when the boys are talking about the night Bradley vanished. Randy tells Sam that Bradley borrowed his phone in a prank and text an unknown person. Hanson comments that the boys never know anything and there always at a disadvantage, before walking away once more. He is the followed by Brie who is calling out for him to stop. Hanson apologizes at the founders day BBQ and all of the boys are friends once more. Hanson is then present when another video of Mike attacking Bradley is released. The boys watch on in horror, however when the video ends Mike has gone, Charlie claims he's saw a mysterious person in a bike helmet, he believes is Bradley. In The Arms of a Familiar Hanson and the other boys begin the episode by chasing the mysterious figure, however once again they manage to escape. Charlie tells the boys he thinks the figure was Bradley. Hanson stays quiet despite believing that Bradley may be alive too. Charlie then makes a startling connection between B and Luke. Hanson is the one to tell Charlie that Luke isn't B. Charlie tells him that he knows that, but he believes Luke knows more than he's letting on. All of the boys decide that they will go to Luke's house at get answers. Later in the episode Hanson informs the others that he can't go as he has to work in his mothers juice shop all day. He is then seen after his shift has finished, however his mother pleads with him to work another hour to cover her. Hanson agrees to close up shop and puts back on his apron. When the time comes to close shop Hanson keeps hearing strange noises coming from the supply closet, mimicking the scene from They Found A Body Hanson is nervous and wants to get out immediately. He gets a phone call from Brie who promises to stay on the other end. However Hanson is then attacked brutally by an unknown figure and is left unconscious on the ground. The Bro Code Everyone rushes to the hospital to see Hanson, however when they receive a text from Mike telling them to be at The Burnt Toast Diner, Brie tells all of the boys to leave and that she'll look after her boyfriend. Once Hanson is placed on a morphine drip he has believes he sees Bradley in his hospital room. The pair have a brief conversation were Bradley tells him, that he was going to come for a visit when Hanson's baby was born. But was so worried about him he had to come back. Hanson asks Bradley what happened that night. There is no reply, when Hanson gets agitated he sits up and Bradley is gone. Brie reassures him that it was all probably a dream caused by the morphine. Later Hanson and Brie are lying in his hospital bed talking possible baby names. Brie then goes into the bathroom and lets out a very loud scream. B has left a threatening message on the wall of the hospital, threatening to harm Hanson's baby should he ever step out of line again. = Season 2 TBA Appearance TBA Category:HLL Character Category:Fearless Diva Productions Category:Male Characters Category:Main Character